Hot summer night
by RunSakura
Summary: another rukia X byakuya story. I love them together as a couple. it is NOT incest! They are NOT blood!
1. Chapter 1

**** ok new story! WARNING: This story contains strong sexual content! It's going to start short, but I promise to add more soon! **** ****

The night was hot. Sticky humidity made it almost impossible for anyone to find comfort. Byakuya could not find the rest he needed to fall asleep. "Wretched weather," he complained silently. He sat at the edge of his bed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Maybe if I go for a walk," he thought to himself. He quietly pulled on his slippers and made his way to the door. Making sure he stepped on the solid wood to avoid creaks, he tip-toed carefully down the hallway. He caught a glimpse of light up ahead and was curious to find out where it was coming from. He began to walk fast, but still ever so quietly.

He slowly came to the half opened door, and his breath grew shallow. In the bright moonlight he saw an amazing figure lying on the tatami. The light hit Rukia in a perfect setting bouncing off her skin like a silky material. Byakuya leaned up against the doorway causing the door to slide open further. The sheet she was using was strategically placed over her body revealing only bits and pieces of her skin. Her legs were partly spread but not too wide. Hands were placed in random places: one above her head just so and the other lay beside her thigh. Byakuya felt his mouth water as his eyes traveled her terrain. The sheet was so thin it outlined her body perfectly. Rukia's firm, flat stomach rose and fell with her upper body. Her breasts were so firm; they sat on her chest carefully covered by that sheet.

He caught himself beginning to walk in. "What are you doing you fool!" he thought to himself. It was such a hot night and this was unacceptable. Carefully kneeling beside her, he placed his hand on her bare thigh. Her skin was cool, and yet a bit moist from the humid air. It sent shivers up and down his spine as he traveled a little higher. Rukia wasn't wearing anything and his eyes grew large as his being was now excited. Under his breath he licked his lips; he was going to kiss her. She looked so tempting with her head so close to his knee. Her lips were slightly parted and her face was glistening a bit. "You're so beautiful," he accidentally said aloud.

Startled by his voice, Rukia fled out of her sleep and managed to pin him down. Not fully awake, she held her Zanpakutō close to his throat. She was breathing heavily and was straddling him with her bareness. Byakuya made a single gesture, and her weapon was dropped. "B-Byakuya?" she mumbled after realizing who she was sitting on. Now she was embarrassed. "Byakuya, why are you in my room? I'm not properly dressed… forgive me." she said beginning to rise up from him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her down to him. "I couldn't sleep, Rukia… I was going to walk outside until I passed your room and caught sight of this amazing vision…You're beautiful." he said in a tone that made her hair stand on the back of her neck.

She ran her hands over his bare chest. He was so strong. His muscles felt like various hills under the palms of her small hands. Byakuya wrapped her in his arms and kissed her lips. The tension seemed to raise in the room as the kissed and rubbed against each other. They managed to roll over to her tatami where he now lay on top of her. He supported himself over her with his elbows and ran his fingers through her hair. Rukia's eyes stared into his; her heart was pounding so hard he could see her pulse in her neck. He smiled, "Are you afraid, Rukia?" She nodded and turned away, "I've never been with a man, Byakuya…"

He hesitated a little. All the time she spent with Ichigo he was sure she had done something by now. "You've never made love before," he asked softly. She bit her lip and looked into his grey eyes, "I was saving myself…" Without asking he knew what she meant by that. "Why haven't you told me this before, Rukia?" "Byakuya you know very well I could never tell anyone how I feel towards you. Especially _you_" He slowly leaned in and licked her lips. Their tongues met in her mouth and he took in a deep breath. Her scent filled his nasal cavity, and it made him very aroused. She felt him hard and pressing against her leg. Looking down at him she shook nervously, "I'm afraid, but I want you to be the one to show me what love is like" she confessed. Byakuya smiled. She loved when he smiled because it was something that just never happened in a happy moment. He always smiled when there was trouble lurking. Rukia pulled him to her by his shoulders and kissed him again. He gently took his hand to her hip and braced her for reception.

Her eyes shut tightly as he filled her slowly. Once he was all the way in, they opened back up and she gave a soft whimper. The pain was excruciating, but so very exciting at the same time. He started to slowly move in and out and give quiet grunts. Rukia's head fell to the side but he quickly placed his free hand behind it and turned her back to him. "Look in my eyes Rukia, don't look away…" he moaned. He felt so good inside her; she wrapped her legs around him as if she was begging for more. Byakuya was normally a quiet person, but Rukia was so tight and so wet he couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a sigh of relief followed by a groan. Rukia smiled to herself after the pain subsided, "Byakuya... harder" she commanded. He wasted no time to meet her request and pulled her hips onto his. Her body arched as he was much taller than she and he was pulling her hips up. Holding on to her he started to pound into her using the strength in his legs. Rukia cried out in ecstasy as she was getting what she wanted.

Byakuya stood up with her still on his pelvis, and continued to probe her as he walked them to the opening of her room to the outside. He pinned her against the strong frame of the doorway and started to kiss her neck. Rukia threw her head back and moaned very loudly. Byakuya was becoming closer to his climax and he could feel her wanting more. "Rukia… I'm going to turn you over… I want you to hold on to the frame and don't let go…" he breathed. Rukia did as she was told as he flipped her over holding her on him still with his hands. It was like her opening was deeper all of a sudden. She cried louder as she felt him deeper inside almost to her core. Byakuya slammed into her making her cry in lust. Her body began to tense up as she was overcome with a strong feeling. It felt like her soul was on fire and yet she loved the intensity of it. Rukia could hear him grunting and moaning as she felt him throb in her. "Oh… Shit…" he cried. Rukia turned back over and wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to muffle her cry. They both climaxed at the same time and their spiritual pressure began to shake the entire room.

Rukia fell to the floor. Her body was very weak and yet still tingled with excitement. Byakuya sat up on her tatami trying to catch his breath. Her small hand reached over to him, "That was amazing…" she panted. He looked over at her… This look in his eyes was so different from all the other times. There was a caring behind them, a loving light that pierced inside her. "I'm glad, Rukia. That's what love is… It's an amazing feeling that two people share… when they love each other." he said sweetly. Her face lit up, "Byakuya? You love me?" He lay back down beside her and took her hands in his, "Rukia… I have always loved you…" Her heart gave a soft pitter patter… "Oh Byakuya… I- I love you, too." she said with a kiss.

*****Okay I had this in my head almost all day! I told you it was a short one. **** I might add on to it I'm not sure. I hope you liked it… *****


	2. Chapter 2

***** Okay, I am back with some more of this story. Sorry it took me so long, I've had a lot of things happen, and I am now getting back to my stress-relieving hobby. Well, I hope you like. Thanks for all the love hits! 3**

Chapter 2

Rukia woke up the next day feeling as though her life was now changed. She felt like she was ten feet tall, and nothing could bring her down. As she was leaving her manor, she ran into Lieutenant Hinamori of the fifth division. "Hey, Momo! What are you doing?" Rukia practically sang. The lieutenant liked to go by Momo more than anything because it was her childhood name. Momo smiled and clutched her book closer to her, "Good morning, Rukia." Normally her tone is sweet and kind, but today it seemed off. Rukia swung an arm around her and hugged her, "What's wrong? I'm not used to a sad Momo…" Momo looked at Rukia with a hurt look in her eyes, "He told us what happened…." Rukia's smile fell into a frown, "Who said what happened?" Momo shrugged off her arm, "Don't play stupid with me, Rukia. I'm talking about you sleeping with Captain Kuchki!" Rukia was shocked. Byakuya _told_? He actually told people what they did? "How did you hear this, Momo? You must tell me" she demanded. Momo looked down at her feet, "I over heard him talking to Yoruichi. I know I shouldn't have but I was brining him some herbs from my garden and…" Her eyes filled up with tears. Rukia was happy, but at the same time she felt ashamed for betraying her friend. "He loves you, Rukia… He really does. You are lucky to have a man like that love you, you know." Momo said trying to keep a straight face.

Rukia smiled carefully not to upset Momo more than she already was. "Thank you, Momo." Momo looked back at her feet and then used flash step to go off on her own. _So he really does love me?_ Rukia thought to herself. Before she could even take one step, a big strong hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. "Rukia! Hey whatcha doing?" shouted Ichigo. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be taking Orihime somewhere?" Ichigo grinned from ear to ear, "I wanna ask you for a favor, best friend…" Her eyebrow rose. He only called her that when he wanted something. "What is it?" she asked under her breath. Like a kid he hopped around for a second. "Can Orihime borrow your white kimono?" Rukia would lend Orihime her lung if she needed it, but she was curious as to why the white one so she pried for information, "Why does she need it?" Ichigo smiled even bigger, and it was starting to bug her.

"We're getting married!" he shouted. As he started to prance around like a lovesick fool, Rukia giggled to herself. Ichigo noticed and stopped almost mid air, "Why is that funny?" he questioned. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak just as Byakuya placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kurosaki, I hear you and Miss Inoue are getting married." He said in his cool, stern voice. Ichigo was so excited he didn't care who he was talking to. "Yeah, so I came to ask Rukia if she could borrow her kimono." He blurted. Byakuya smiled, "I am so glad you are happy Ichigo but I am sorry Rukia can not lend you her formal kimono… she is going to need it very soon." Both Ichigo and Rukia looked up at him. Byakuya's eyes were closed and his lips seemed to curl up at the ends. "Rukia too is getting married" If he had not been standing behind her, she would have fallen to the ground. He laughed a little as Rukia opened her eyes, "Are you for real? Marriage?" Ichigo's jaw dropped, "Who the hell is going to marry my vertically challenged friend?" he asked both out of curiosity and concern. Byakuya helped Rukia stand on her feet, "Ichigo you of all people should know that no one would ever be good enough for Rukia. She is a Kuchki because of her late sister, and now she will be a Kuchki because I am going to be her husband."

Ichigo was beside himself. He could not believe what he was hearing, but he had a feeling something like this would happen. Rukia and Byakuya have NO blood relation, and the whole thing was just so that she wouldn't be abandoned any longer. It was all pretend. In all reality, the two are a perfect match for each other. With Rukia by his side, Byakuya felt complete. He was just never good at expressing his feelings since Hisana passed away. Rukia stared at him with her big violet eyes, "Is that your idea of a proposal?" Ichigo interrupted. They both shot a dirty look at him, "Ichigo… shhh!" Rukia hissed. He sighed and leaned up against the wall as the two had their moment. Byakuya kissed Rukia and smiled, "When you are done talking to Ichigo come to my division I have a gift for you" Within a matter of seconds he was gone. Rukia stilled seemed to be on cloud nine. Ichigo smacked her arm, "Hey you! I still need your help!" he nagged. Rukia shook her head, "Oh… ummm why not ask Rangiku? They are the same size anyway… and I'm sure she will lend it to her."

Ichigo hugged Rukia, but was a little hesitant at first. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" she asked. He tilted his head to the side and squinted at her, "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean he isn't gonna turn you into a cold shrew like he was right?" Rukia burst out laughing and squeezed his cheeks, "Aww are you scared he's gonna take away your best friend?" She stopped laughing when she noticed his serious expression. "Rukia… it happens you know. Girl marries guy, guy takes her away. Guy brings her back brainwashed and she forgets all her true friends!" he muttered. Rukia smiled, "Ichigo I'm glad you worry for me, but you are my best friend. Byakuya knows that. He would never keep me from seeing you all." "I hope you're right, Rukia. I've beat his ass for lesser things, but I will seriously kick it if he tries to tell me I can't see you" Rukia giggled and patted his back, "It's going to be all right, Ichigo. You will see. Now go find Rangiku before it gets late" They hugged and continued on their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

***** Hellooo…. **** I am baaack. I felt romantically intense today, so I decided to express it. I hope you enjoy it... it's not as great as some work I have seen (mad love to y'all) but hey… use your imagination babes! ;) **

**3 TITE KUBO, I love you! 3 ^.^**

Chapter 3

Byakuya sat at his desk and stared off in a daze. Renji couldn't help but to wonder why his captain was in such a fog. "With all due respect Captain-…" "Then don't bother asking. I had a long night…" Byakuya said coolly, interrupting him. Renji's eyes narrowed as that wasn't the answer he was looking for. He felt something was eating away at his mind, but once his captain gives a command, it was set in stone. So swallowing his anger, Renji sat back down and buried his face in his paper work.

_Her lips are so sweet. She tastes just like honeydew. _

_Her scent is like that of a mixture of roses and lilies._

_She is love. Love like no other. Love like…_

He crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. Trying to write a poem about a taboo like romance wasn't going to be easy. Everyone knows the two are so good for each other, and she is already a Kuchki… 'Crap, I forgot about making plans for a wedding!' he thought to himself slightly slapping his forehead. He began to put away his work and was getting ready to leave when Rukia walked in. Her smile was as big as could be. Byakuya's eyes seemed to widen as they fixed on her. "What is it, Rukia?" Thinking it was something big, his face grew a bit tense when she held out a pair of swim trunks to him. "You and I are going to the beach…."she giggled. He took the pair of bright green shorts in his hand and glanced over at Rukia who seemed to be bouncing off the walls. She was wearing a white robe, but he could see her swim suit underneath it. She pranced over to him, and kind of pushed his arms, "Come on… I wanna get there in time." He raised a curious eyebrow, "For what?" Rukia's grin looked devilish now, "Oh you will see… you will see…"

_She completes me. She is my life._

_Her love is pure. Her love is tender._

_Her eyes fill my soul. Her kiss heals me._

Byakuya looked up from writing in his book over at Rukia jumping with the waves. They were in a secluded part of the soul society, and not that many people went there. They were at peace to be themselves. Rukia stood in front of Byakuya with her arms crossed across her chest. She hadn't taken off the robe, but it was untied and he saw her swim suit. "What are you wearing under there?" he asked, curiously lifting the rest of the robe. She smacked his hand away and shook her finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Mr. Kuchki! Not until you come in the water with me!" she demanded. He smiled as her tiny hands grabbed his. "Fine…" he stood up and began to follow her to the water. Rukia looked back at him and smiled as she let the robe fall off her flawless skin. He stood behind her and took in her appearance. "Are you trying to get me started" he hissed in her hear. Rukia smiled a smile that just made her irresistible to him. He grabbed her arm and swung her around and planted his lips perfectly over hers. She let out a small moan before slowly pushing him away, "Not here… we are expecting company." Byakuya looked around, "There is no one here now…" he said trying to lean in for another kiss. Rukia laughed and ran off into the water, "Come on now! The water's great!" she called out to him. His heart skipped a beat. _"I love you"_ he thought to himself.

They scampered about in the water for a few minutes before retiring to the beach blanket to dry off. Rukia's wet hair covered part of her face as she lay flat on the ground. He propped himself up on his elbow and started to move the strands away. "You're beautiful," he softly sang to her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I know…" she smirked. He chuckled softly because he knew all too well she wasn't conceited. That's what he loved about her. Rukia's eyes rolled shut as his lips pressed against hers and his tongue then seemed to knock at her lips as though it was asking hers to come and play. Byakuya's hand slowly made its way up along her side torso making her goose bumps swim under her skin. A single finger traced her jaw line as kisses followed on the opposite side. Her left hand made its way to the back of his head and her fingers spread wildly in his black wet hair. Byakuya loved the feel of her fingers on him. Knowing that he had given in to her and her to him, their desires for one another were less taboo to them as to others. It just felt so right, so natural. Her left hand was busy on him so her right hand decided to work on her bikini top to give him access to her mounds. His mouth seemed to water the second they popped out of the top. They were immediately covered by his hungry mouth which made her gasp. Her hand clutched his arm and dug her nails into it. Feeling her tense up he grit his teeth, giving her a tiny nibble on her nipple causing her to arch her back. He looked up at her face and shuddered with the thrill of it. Her skin glistened in the light with a small hint of sand across her cheek. Rukia's eyes opened to meet his staring back up at her. "I love you, Rukia..."he breathed on to her skin. She smiled and replied with a gasp as he continued to make his way down, "I love you too, Bya-" Her breath was taken away as she felt him lick a place she never thought he would.

She didn't say a word to him, she lie back down and let him do what he was doing. It felt so enticing and it sent shivers throughout her body. Both of her hands were in his hair tugging gently every time he bit at her skin. She groaned softly as his tongue danced along every inch of her opening. "P…please don't make me beg." She breathed. Byakuya looked up at her squirming body and grinned, he knew it was driving her crazy, and the teasing was just about to get more intense. His long fingers slipped quickly, but gently inside her warm, wet core. She let out a slight yelp followed by a sigh. His fingers danced along the walls of the tenderest part of her. Teasing her, almost torturing her with desire and lust. "Oh… please…" she breathed. Without hesitation, he moved away from her wetness and returned his lips to hers. He undid the string holding his swim trunks on and seemed to slide out of them gracefully. Rukia wriggled her body as though it was calling his. Byakuya placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her to join him. She cried out in ecstasy as they began to make love under the umbrella. The ocean breeze seemed to enhance the moment. The very thought of being outside where there ran the risk of being caught intensified the passion. Their sighs, their moans and groans echoed around them as no one was there to hear. It was passion at its best. Raw, true, and so right. Upon their climax, the world seemed to stop at that very minute. The clouds, the water, even the loose sand beneath them… it all just stopped.

_He is my love. He is my heart._

_My love for him is deep. My life is his._

_My husband. His wife. _

Rukia closed the book and set it aside as he lay bathing in the sun. She looked up just as her guests arrived. "Perfect timing…" she said quietly.

***** **** I hope you liked it. I'm purposely leaving out the identity of the "guests" as a small tidbit. I'm trying to get good at this. I would have written more, but alas I must retire for work in the morning… :P *boo economy* hee hee. But I promise to update with a good one asap! Please lemme some feed back Babes! Love ya! ;)****


	4. Chapter 4

**** Hello darlings! **** Well I'm glad you liked my little lemon, and as promised here is the next chapter….. 3 *** **

Chapter 4

Byakuya cracked open his eye and looked at Orihime crouched over him in confusion. "Is he… alive?" she asked with a clueless expression. Rukia laughed, "Silly! He's napping…" "Well I _was_ anyway" he mumbled as he sat up. Ichigo and Orihime had come to join them at the beach for a little post wedding celebration. On her hand sat the prettiest wedding ring and on his a matching band. "It was the best I could afford," he scratched his head and shrugged. Rukia smiled and took a look at Orihime's hand. "Well it's very lovely, Ichigo. I'm so happy for you two!" Rukia beamed. She was so happy they finally decided to be together after so long of cat and mouse games. Orihime glowed with happiness and joy. She loved Ichigo since the first time she met him. Rukia had tried very hard many times to open Ichigo's eyes to see that the woman of his dreams was Orihime. It took one near death fight and almost loosing her to make his see how much he needed her as well. Rukia looked at Byakuya who seemed to be enduring Orihime talking his ear off. Ichigo stood with his hands in his pockets staring at her. She could see the love he had for Orihime was so strong.

"Hey I have an idea! How about we eat!" Orihime suddenly chirped. She pulled out a picnic basket from behind her and began putting random things on the blanket. Everyone knew of her unique cooking techniques, but they were shocked when they saw rice cakes, sushi rolls and cooked noodles. Ichigo even seemed shocked. "Umm honey? What happened to your dishes you usually make?" Her face lit up as she gave a cheerful grin, "Well, I figured since we were going to be married, I would stick to the normal stuff." Rukia had already snuck a sushi roll in her mouth and smiled with a mouthful, "It's very delicious, Orihime!" She picked up a second roll to hand to Byakuya, but he had already nabbed himself a rice cake. The three stared in awe as the proper, noble head of the Kuchki clan looked like a chipmunk. Knowing all to well he was caught red handed, he smiled, "Very good, Kurosaki-san" Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder as she seemed to shine at that moment. She was a lot like Rukia in the sense that they both were not selfish or conceited. Both women were something special and their men knew it. Ichigo looked at Byakuya wiping a rice grain from Rukia's cheek and putting it in his own. For someone who was always cold and seemed full of anger, he was so loving and gentle with her. Ichigo smiled to himself. He knew Rukia was in good hands, and he could now accept their relationship.

The day continued into the late evening and they decided to call it a day. The girls hugged as they made their way to the Senkaimon and seemed to walk ahead of the men. "She's really happy with you, Byakuya." Ichigo said is a serious tone. Walking with his eyes closed and gracefully as ever, Byakuya gave a smirk, "I will admit, Kurosaki-kun I never expected such a mature move on your part. Kurosaki-san is a wonderful woman… not to mention a great cook" Ichigo smirked in response. He sighed a bit, "Well, you're not so bad with Rukia. I mean you too _are_ so much alike anyway…" he trailed off a bit seeing as they were approaching the gates of the Senkaimon. "Look, I just want to hear it from you. I want to know that _my_ best friend is going to be safe with you." Byakuya had stopped a few feet in front of him, and turned around. "Ichigo, I love Rukia more than you can fathom. She has brought life back into my heart, and for that I am forever grateful. I know and you know very well that I would kill for her, and I have _always_ saved her. Now she has saved me in the one way no one ever could since Hisana. Ichigo, you do not need my word because it is a promise." Ichigo's eyes grew large. Byakuya said it with such honesty and truth that it shook him. "O-okay… I believe you..."Giving a nod, Byakuya turned back to face the on coming women. "What's taking you two so long?" Rukia nagged. "It's getting late and I'm pretty sure these to have a lot of packing to do before they leave tomorrow!" Orihime's eyes grew large, "Ichigo-san I forgot to pack!" With that, she grabbed his arm and started toward the gate leaving Ichigo only to wave a hurried good-bye. Rukia held on to Byakuya's arm, "I'm so glad they finally got married" she sighed, "They're so perfect together…" "Like us?" he said softly as he placed his lips on her head. She smiled, "I can't wait to marry you, Byakuya." The gates were starting to close now, and there was no sign left of the Kurosaki's. "Shall we head home?" Byakuya asked holding out his hand to Rukia. "Indeed… I need a shower after today" she laughed.

They Shyunpoed back to their home just as the servants had the evening baths and robes set and ready for them. "Ahh, just what I needed!" Rukia said as she pranced to the bath. Byakuya stood at the door behind her with a smirk, "Would you like me to join you?" he questioned knowing what the answer would be already. Rukia ran up to him and pulled him in, "I thought you would never ask!" The clothes were shed and the two made their way into the steam bath that waited for their company. Rukia lay back against the wall of the tub and closed her eyes. Byakuya sat across from her and watched her relaxing. "Can I ask you something?" he said bluntly. Rukia yawned and peered over at him mid stretch, "What is it, Love?" He had his head down, and seemed to be mustering courage to speak. She caught notice and quickly adjusted her full attention. "What's wrong?" she asked. He moved closer to her and took her hand in his, "Do you really want to be my wife? To spend an eternity loving me, and possibly raising our children?" Rukia's eyes welled with tears as he looked up at her. "Rukia? Why are you crying?" he whispered and wiped them away as they fell. "I thought you would never ask me properly!" she sounded so happy. "I knew you wanted to marry me, but you never asked me. That's why I was so unsure. I didn't know… but now I do. I can't wait to spend forever with you!" He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. As they parted their eyes met. The steam made everything blurry, and almost like a dream. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. "I love you, Rukia" he said on her lips. She smiled and slightly pecked them, "I love you too, Byakuya…" As it were a cue, their lips met and the steam seemed to grow thicker… They had made it official.

***** I hope you like! I'm a little tipsy, but I was determined to write! I keep coming up with plots and ideas! ^.^ Well I am off to retire now. It's late and I'm tired… Please review and give pointers! 3 Thanks Babes! Goodnight! *****


	5. Chapter 5

***** okay so I had been scheming and pondering for a while now, and I hope this is to your likings. I've already come up with plans for my next story… Tite Kubo… ILY** **

Chapter 5

The weeks seem to drag on ever so slowly as the preparations were being made for their wedding. To her surprise, there were no objections nor was their relationship frowned upon. It was as if they had been _expecting_ them to tie the knot. Rukia smiled as he friends all fussed about how they were going to look in their bridesmaids dresses. She couldn't think of anything but walking down the isle to Byakuya. "Hey!" Rangiku peeped. "Why are you off in la-la land? We need your insight!" She shook Rukia's arm slightly. Yoruichi smirked as she walked by her and brushed off her hands, "Let her be…" a slight glow in her eyes as she tilted her head and looked at Rukia, "She's marrying the man of her dreams… Why wouldn't she be in another world?" Yoruichi was going to walk Rukia down the isle herself. The two had developed a close mother-daughter relationship over the years, and nothing would have made Rukia happier than to be escorted to her love by someone she loved as a mother.

"Captain Kuchki…" Renji breathed in as he braced himself to give his captain a pep talk. "What is it, Renji? I have a lot on my mind today…" he mumbled not even bothering to look up from his desk. Renji gulped and calmly said, "I love her…" Byakuya looked directly into his eyes from where he sat, and Renji felt himself being blown away by those cold, grey eyes. "Do you now…" he said with a curious tone in his voice, "Did you ever tell her this?" Renji bit his lip, but held his head up, "No sir I did not…" "Well then I think it's a little too late for that. Do you really want to be responsible for hurting her just before she is to marry? Honestly Abari, I love her just as much and I will be _dammed_ if I let you do anything to disrupt her day." Renji's eyes grew large with intensity as Byakuya's reiatsu flared. Still, holding his pride, Renji took a step closer, "With all due respect, Captain…"he was abruptly cut off by Byakuya's hands around his neck. "I will not warn you again, Renji… You will _not_ hurt Rukia… in _any_ way" he growled. He let go of his lieutenant and dismissed him for the day. "I do not want to see you anywhere near my wife…" he declared as Renji walked out of the room. He was too angry to respond. He knew that if he even tried to talk to Rukia Byakuya would have his head. He stopped in the hall outside of the squad six gates and pounded his fist into the concrete wall. "DAMN!" he shouted as tears began to flow down his cheeks. Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the captain of the tenth division just so happened to walk by as he encountered this sight. "Lieutenant Abari? What is wrong with you?" he said motioning to Renji's bleeding fist. "I…it's nothing…" he said looking ashamed. Tōshirō knew there was something going on in that red headed spiky haired man, and he wanted to know what. "Come, I will escort you to the fourth division captain to fix this hand of yours." He took Renji by the arm like a child being taken to the principal. Funny however, because Tōshirō was a fraction of Renji's height and he towered over him as they walked. "I don't need an escort…" Renji murmured. "Then I suggest you tell me why you were trying to take on a solid wall!" Tōshirō said crossing his arms. They had stopped walking and were standing in the hallway. Renji held back his hurt as he explained to him why he was so upset. "Well I can understand you being upset, but that is no reason to upset Rukia" he gently scolded Renji. "You don't think I know that? You don't think I am kicking myself in the head everyday for not stopping _him_ from taking her from me?" Renji said, voice cracking and his heart now pounding. Tōshirō nodded, "Well Lieutenant Abari, sometimes the best way to show your love is just to let it go. Now, I maybe very young but I have studied human behavior and I have seen many things to give me enough insight. Don't forget who _my_ lieutenant is…." He added that last part in hopes it would bring a smile to Renji's face. He knew he failed when he noticed streams of tears pouring down his cheeks. Sighing, he took Renji's arm once more and they continued their way to see squad four. "I just hope you know that Captain Kuchki _is_ very powerful, and acting recklessly will ultimately end in disaster. I hope you take into consideration that Rukia protects you more than you think…" Renji did not look up. He knew he was right.

"Yoruichi ! Come quick!" Momo shouted in delight. Yoruichi hurried into the next room where she was taken by surprise. All the girls had decided to wear a light pastel pink with a pattern similar to cherry blossoms. Her head tilted once more, "Why are all of you wearing the exact same thing?" She wasn't quite accustomed to "real world" traditions and matching dresses was kind of new to her. "Well we were reading this book Rangiku brought from the real world and it said…" "Wait? What? You were getting ideas form a magazine!" Yoruichi tried to hold back her laughter, "Ladies come on! What happened to original?" Rukia walked in. She was beaming and straight up beautiful. On her was a silk woven kimono that was made especially for these kinds of ceremonies. This one had been handed down throughout generations in the Kuchki family. Hisana was the last one to wear this. As tradition would have, every woman to wear it was allowed to make one change to it. Rukia wasted no time in doing so. Because he loved the Sakura so much, she decided to have beautiful silk patterns of sakura added to it. The kimono fit so perfectly on Rukia it was as if she _was_ meant for it. Yoruichi smiled as she approached her, "Rukia, you look stunning. Byakuya is going to be breath taken when he sees you" she smiled. Rukia's eyes had a look of pure happiness. Like someone had given her the best gift in the world and she was actually holding it in her hand. She looked into Yoruichi's bright yellow eyes, "I am going to be his wife…" she whispered slipping a small crack in her voice as she tried not to cry. Yoruichi smiled even bigger now, "And you will bear his children…" Rukia was brought back to the world with that. She had all but forgotten that is to be expected. "Do you think I will be able to carry?" she said referring to her short stature. Trying not to laugh, Yoruichi put an arm around her, "Rukia darling, its very do able. I think you will make a fine mother to fine offspring… I have no doubts about that." She turned Rukia to the mirror and smiled. "You were meant to be a real Kuchki… and now you will be" The girls all awed at Rukia in her ceremonial kimono. "This is going to be such a lovely wedding day!" Momo said. They all nodded in response.

The weeks picked up and started to go by a lot quicker. As custom, Rukia was kept from Byakuya as they were no allowed to see each other until the wedding day. Rangiku started pinning the last sakura bunch in Rukia's hair and she could sense her nervousness. "Don't worry, Rukia… you will be fine" she said sweetly. Rukia nodded. Her heart was pounding and she was scared. She hadn't been allowed to see or talk to him in almost a month! Today she was going to see him as she joins his side to remain for as long as they should live. This thought brought a smile to her face. She glanced in the mirror and her smile grew even larger as she saw Ichigo creep in behind her. "Ichigo!" she said jumping up and running to him. He hugged her and smiled, "Wow Rukia! You look so beautiful!" he marveled. Her cheeks reddened a little but quickly got to the point, "I'm so glad you guys could make it! Where is Orihime?" she said noticing her absence. Ichigo's smile was huge at this point, "She is back home. She is having a baby soon and the doctor said it wouldn't be a good idea for her to travel." Rukia was overcome with joy. "You? A baby? Oh man poor kid!" she tried to joke but it was more than obvious she was thrilled. He lightly punched her and laughed as she hit back just as a servant came in to fetch her. "Rukia-sama… it is time" Ichigo hugged Rukia one last time, "Go get you a husband and start making babies, Rukia. My kid is going to want some one to play with that can teach him good kido skills…" She nodded and began to walk to the door. Ichigo grinned from ear to ear. "Take care of her, Byakuya" he said to himself and made his way back to his home in the real world.

Rukia stood in the doorway as she heard all the commotion in the next room. People were starting to settle in and get ready for an amazing wedding. She was well hidden behind her bridesmaids, and Byakuya could not see her. It also did not help that she was so damned short! He looked over at Jūshirō who was standing beside him as calm as ever. He chose him as his best man because he knew Rukia would have appreciated that, and he thought of him as a good friend and colleague. He smiled as he caught a slight glimpse of Yoruichi moving around in the back. He knew Rukia was standing right beside her and he grew more eager to begin. With one look to his elders, Byakuya had signaled that they were ready and the ceremony began. The bridesmaids began to walk ahead as Rukia felt her heart beat faster than before. All she could think of at this time was getting to him. She hadn't seen or talked to him. She missed him, his hands, his touch, his smell… she missed… She felt her heat come to a slight stop once Momo went on a head of her. He stood with his hands at his side hair neatly fixed back, making him look more defined than usual. His kimono was white as well, and it did not have any patterns or additives like hers. However, it was the whitest material ever and it seemed to make him glow. She could see him desperately trying to hide his joy as she came closer to him. After being apart for so long… "Who gives this woman away?" the minister announced. "I do…" Yoruichi said holding Rukia's hand. Yoruichi took Byakuya's hand and placed Rukia's in it. She bowed to the minister, and then to Rukia, "You're beautiful Rukia… I am so proud of you" she whispered. As she turned to bow to Byakuya she smiled, "Bya-bo, take care of her. She is more valuable than any jewel found on the face of the earth." He slightly bowed in response. "It is my full intention to make her a happy life with me" he whispered. "Don't forget satisfied!" Yoruichi added as she walked to her seat. His eyes kind of popped open at her last remark. "_Pervert_" he thought to himself. Now hand in hand, he looked at Rukia. She was in fact breathtakingly beautiful. He took notice of the added pattern of cherry blossoms and smiled. He knew she added them for him. Her hair was held up by a clip that had matching cherry blossoms at the end, making them fall over the side of her head. _Beauty at its best _he thought to himself again. He did not hear the man in front of them talking because he was too busy admiring her. Rukia squeezed his hand which got his attention. As their eyes met, she gestured for him to pay attention. For once it was she that made him act like a noble and not him. He smiled knowing she had to have thought that and looked forward. The ceremony commenced.

After a night of nods, hugs, dancing and eating the newly married couple couldn't wait to get home. The home where the whole fiasco started. She was now his new wife and he was once again a happy man finding love again. They stood outside the doors for a brief moment and took in the days activities. "Did you miss me?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. Byakuya smiled and looked into her eyes, "Rukia I wished this day to come sooner than you think. I have waited for this day since we first made love." He leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped by her hand. "Orihime is having a baby" she said happily. "Are you implying you want to have children?" Byakuya said, taking her hand and pulling her into his chest gently. She sighed and breathed in his scent. His firm chest pressed against her face and she could heart his heart beat. It sounded so satisfied and content. Rukia looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I want as many children as you want" she whispered as his lips drew closer. He scooped her up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers, "Allow me to start the progress my beautiful wife." Rukia's heart melted. His wife… His life partner… His love… They made their way into the bedroom bumping into walls here and there from not watching where they were headed. Byakuya laid her on the tatami and knelt beside her. He watched her small frame move around in the moonlight and smiled as she reached up for him. "Husband…" she breathed. He closed his eyes and felt his heart open up like a blooming flower. His hand slid across her cheek and brushing her lips before sliding up on the opposite side of her face. "My wife" he replied. His head came to meet hers in a passionate, love educed kiss. "I love you, Rukia" he breathed. She rolled open her eyes and stared deep into his eyes as he lay on top of her. "I love you too, Byakuya"

***** ^-^ I must go to bed for it is 5 am… but I was determined. So there we have it Babes… They got married and he made an honest woman out of her. Good thing the elders didn't know they had already humped like rabbits before! Tisk! Tisk! However, I hope you liked it. I plan to have a new one up soon, but bear with me for the work hours have crept up on me and most of the time I can not write. **** And some of you have stories that I read… **** See you soon Darlings!*** 3 **


End file.
